


Telluride

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader is an actress on supernatural and she gets interrupted on stage, leading her to show off a hidden talent.





	Telluride

You were halfway through your panel answering a question about which Marvel character you would most want to play when the crowd erupted with cheers and applause instantly causing you confusion.

“I didn’t think you all would know who Mynx is, yet alone be this excited.” Little to your knowledge, Jensen had poked his head out from behind the curtain, walked on stage, and grabbed a microphone.

“It’s not Mynx they’re cheering for.” Jensen spoke into the microphone with a cocky voice causing you to jump from your seat and the audience to cheer even louder.

Jensen sat down in the empty bar stool next to your’s as you circled him in disbelief. As Jensen hushed the audience you scoffed into the mic.

“Jay, this is my panel.” You claimed. “And you are not supposed to be hijacking it.” You continued, accusing him.

“I am not hijacking anything, just checking up on my girl.” Jensen said sending the crowd into a unanimous aw.

Although your character had thus far remained out of a romantic story line, you knew people shipped her and Dean. You had even heard rumors about you and Jay in real life, but you had forced your personal relationship with him to remain friendly. You lied to yourself saying you didn’t want to jeopardize the show. Had you been more real with yourself, you would have admitted you were afraid of getting hurt. However, every time he flirted with you, shot you a playful smirk or gazed into your eyes, you felt your heart break a little more.

“I am not your girl.” You stubbornly denied putting on your act to seem uninterested.

And all he did rest his chin on his fist and waited for you to continue, staring you down with those sparkling, tantalizing green eyes. You needed to focus on something else, anything else.

“What are you up to Ackles?” You pried, convincing yourself that he might be up to one of his pranks.

“Just wanted to spend some time with you.” He flirted, his tongue just peeking out between his teeth.

You acted unflattered. “What do you guys think? Should we let him stay?” You asked the crowd, extending the mic their way as they shouted their approval.

“Alright, I give up.” You sat back down next to him defeated. “But no interfering.”

“Promise.” He swore but immediately looked over to the next guest who was in line for a question. “How you doing there, sweetheart?”

The poor girl looked frightened to death, you were concerned she might actually faint. You slightly nudged Jay with your elbow.

“What?” Jensen contested.

You ignored him. “What’s your question sweetie?”

“Oh, you can be affectionate but I can’t.” He debated sending the audience into laughter and you blushing of embarrassment. For a millisecond, Jensen looked concerned that his banter was too demeaning, but put his act back on not wanting to take away from the show. He looked down at the guest and waited for the question.

The girl stuttered out. “We all think Y/C/N and Dean are going to get together, but I was wondering if you are a Sam or Dean girl in real life?”

Jensen acted utterly lost in thought and turned his whole body in your direction awaiting your response.

“I don’t know if I can answer that question without completely devastating someone in this room.” You teased Jay.

Jensen instinctively stood up and paced the stage searching the audience. “Jared, I thought you said you weren’t coming to Y/N’s panel.” The audience laughed and some girls anxiously looked around thinking he might be serious.

“Sit back down and tune out for a minute.” You directed.

Jensen slightly laughed to himself, thinking he was hilarious, as he sat back down plugging his ears with his fingers.

“Alright, let’s test this out before I give you a real answer.” You said pausing watching Jensen the whole time. “Jensen wears a pink eye mask at night that says ‘diva’.” You smiled teasing Jay who showed no reaction as the crowd giggled at your false information.

“Okay, so to be honest. I have always been a Dean girl.” The audience roared in approval at your confession. “There’s just something about his bad boy, sleazy persona that I can’t resist. Our relationship would start out strictly friends with benefits, but I would burrow down to that teddy bear core of his and never let go.” They continued to applauded as you went into the details.

Without unplugging his ears, he turned the mic upside down and asked “Are you finished?”

You simply nodded yes at him.

“Good.” He said returning his hands to a normal position. “I heard every single word.” He confessed. “And quite frankly, I would have picked Sam too. I mean who can resist those locks?”

You laughed fully understanding he was making a joke out of all of it.

“Next question.” Jensen directed.

“Well, uh, since you both are here, maybe you could both answer, what is your favorite musical genre?” The audience member asked.

“Technically this is Y/N’s panel, so I’ll let her answer.” Jensen deferred.

“Ah, where to begin…” You contemplated “My taste is all over the place, I don’t know where to narrow it down.”

“What was that pretentious thing you said the other day…” Jay tried to recall. “Oh yes, The L.A. Noise Scene. That makes morning in the makeup trailer real fun.” He rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” You pushed him slightly. “That’s not all I listen too, I am anywhere from Rush to Twenty One Pilots, Crystal Castles to Frank Sinatra, Dr. Dre to anything country.”

Jensen laughed.

“What?” You pleaded.

“Name one country song.” He mocked.

“Have it for a fact, I was raised on country music Winchester.” The crowd erupted at your slip and Jensen laughed as you corrected yourself. “I mean Ackles.” You tried to still be serious but ended up laughing yourself.

“I am still waiting for a name, and not one of these new aged, douche pop bands that try too hard to be country.” He rambled.

“I’ll do you one better.” You got up and placed the microphone back in its stand.

You walked back and grabbed Rob’s guitar from the set, plugged it in and pulled out your own pick from your back pocket. You did a generic strum to test the sound.

“Y’all ready for this,” You said emphasizing the y’all and the crowd cheered you on. “Hold on to your seat Ackles.” You warned slowly strumming the first couple notes of ‘Friends in Low Places.’

About half the crowd cheered recognizing it immediately. You paused for a moment watching Jensen analyze you before continuing, a sly smile on your face. You continued strumming as you made your way to the front in order to sing.

‘Blame it all on my roots, I showed up in boots, And ruined your black tie affair’

The audience sang with you.

Jensen stood up interrupting you. “Hold up, hold up. Everyone and their grandmother knows that song.”

“You said one song.” You challenge.

“Not one that is played at every wedding.” He argued back.

“Guarantee you it hasn’t been played at a wedding since 2003.” You bickered. “But whatever, I’ll play a different one.” You said giving in and directed your attention back to the audience. “Now, this is one of my favorites no matter how cheesy. Hopefully some of you will know it and sign along with me.”

You started strumming again, this time at a faster pace.

‘When I was 19, I threw my stuff in the car

Headed up to the Rockies, got a job at this bar

Selling beer to the locals, just barely getting by

On the tips from the rich kids, there on daddy’s dime

But when I saw her walk in one night, I knew that I’d be alright’

‘In Telluride

With the snow falling down

I was waking up, in that sleepy little town

In her eyes my word came so alive

I never will forget the moment she arrived in Telluride’

Jensen was completely mesmerized by the way you sang and played. He had not even known you were able to. But being himself he jumped in and altogether took over the second verse. You let him sing it as you continued to play the guitar.

‘We spent that whole winter tangled up by a fire

Casting shadows on the cabin wall, drowned in desire

Confessing all our secrets, and laughing out loud

So high up on that mountain, I thought we’d never come down

It was a dream we were living in, I was the happiest I’d ever been’

You joined in again at the chorus the two of you singing together. You were so lost in the moment you had not even realized Jensen was entirely fixated on you. Instead of going into the third verse, you wrapped up the tune for the sake of time.

“Wow, I had no idea you could do that.” Jensen immediately remarked in shock.

“Just like you had no idea I listened to country music? How long have we been coworkers? Like three years?” You playfully teased.

“Maybe we should spend some time to get to know each other better?” He flirted. “How does dinner at 6 sound?”

“Your panel is at 6, you tease.” You stated unamused.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Always with the excuses.”

“Hey…” You began before being interrupted by Rob who stepped halfway out from the curtain.

“Uh, Chris is looking for you.” He directed towards Jay.

Jensen sighed a big sigh. “Guess we’ll have to schedule our date another time.”

“Yeah right, go on, get outta here.” You replied sarcastically, pretending to kick him by swinging your foot in his direction.

He lifted his hands in defeat and began to walk off the stage. 

“Hey everyone, what do you say to Jay for joining us?” You yelled out causing them to scream and cheer.

Before he left he blew a kiss with both hands to the audience and one to you as well even though your back was turned to him.

“Alright, sorry for that distraction guys, we have time for a few more questions I think.” You said tuning the guitar and softly playing a few random notes.

Rob quickly popped his head back out, “Hey Y/N, please don’t touch my guitar.” He politely pleaded.

You quickly lifted your hands from the instrument and made a playful anxious face causing a murmur of laughter. You walked over to put the guitar back on it’s stand and sat back down in your chair, grabbing the mic Jensen left behind.

“Alright guys, who’s next?” Looking at both sides of the room.


End file.
